


TommoTwink

by DontFuckWithLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Toys, camboy, camboy!louis, crossdressing!louis, slutty!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontFuckWithLarry/pseuds/DontFuckWithLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was freaking out, he couldn’t find his laptop charger; he was searching everywhere around his shared flat for it but couldn’t seem to find it. You see, it wouldn’t be such a big deal if it wasn’t the second Tuesday of this month and almost 8 at night but it was and he wasn’t going to miss his favorite camboy live stream. That was not an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TommoTwink19

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my friend Kristie's birthday present. It's kinda shitty so I'm so sorry Kristie but I've never really written something like this before and i was rushing so i feel like it's shit. But i hope you like it! There will be a part two soon, not sure when, most likely when i finish the other thing I'm currently writing. But yeah, enjoy!!

Harry was freaking out, he couldn’t find his laptop charger; he was searching everywhere around his shared flat for it but couldn’t seem to find it. You see, it wouldn’t be such a big deal if it wasn’t the second Tuesday of this month and almost 8 at night but it was and he wasn’t going to miss his favorite camboy live stream. That was not an option.

“Niall!” Harry yelled out through his flat for his flat mate, Niall; still searching for his charger. “What is it, Harry?” Niall replied, walking into their living room.

Harry looked under the couch, seeing nothing but coke cans and candy wrappers. Harry stood back up, looking at Niall. “Do you know where my laptop charger might be? My laptop is dead and I need to find it before 8 a clock which is in….” Harry looked at his watch seeing that it was ten till eight, “Ten minutes!” Harry screeched, looking under their television stand frantically, seeing nothing but dust he stands up and stomps his foot like a child, “Where is it?!” he groans in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air.

Niall clears his throat, catching Harry’s attention. “I may have borrowed it to charge mine, it’s up in my room if you want me to go-“ Harry cut Niall off by walking out of the room and into Niall’s bedroom. Seeing his charger plugged up into the blonde boys outlet he lets out a sigh of relief. He unplugs it quickly and runs into his room plugging up his laptop and signing into the website with only a few minutes to spare.

Harry gently sat his laptop down on the bed beside him, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down so they were around his ankles while he waited for TommoTwink19 to begin his live stream.

Harry found it hard to wait; thinking of what he had in store for his viewers this month. Would he do what he did the first time Harry had found him? He had only been 17 at that time, searching for anything to help get him off when he had stumbled across TommoTwink19; he had had a thick, bright pink dildo up his tight little hole while his stringy lace was pushed to the side, fucking himself with it. His moans sounded like the gods from heaven. Harry wasn't even watching for even two minutes before he came with his dick untouched and in his pants. Ever since then, Harry has watched him every single month. 

Harry was interrupted by the boy coming on to the screen and saying hello. “Hello, sorry I started a bit late I had to go put on my little outfit for you guys.” TommoTwink19 said, standing up in front of the camera so everyone could see his black lace stockings, his little skirt that didn't even cover his ass and his lacy bra.

Harry’s breath hitched, Tommo looked absolutely stunning in his outfit. Harry began to slowly stroke himself, teasing himself.

Tommo sat back down; smiling at the complements he was getting in the chat. “So I’m assuming you all like it?” Harry nodded and bit hit lip even though no one could see him. “Well I’m glad, I thought you all would.” Tommo picked something up off camera, Harry bit his lips harder and sped up his hand, excited to see what the beautiful camboy had this month.

“Let’s get started shall we?” Tommo giggled, pulling the navy blue vibrating dildo out from behind the camera so it came into view. Tommo twirled it around and then pulled it up to his mouth, kissing the tip of it; smiling at the webcam.’’I just got this in the mail yesterday and I wanted to try it out while you guys watched.” Tommo smirked, laying back, squirting lube all over it and spreading it all over; making sure he covered it all. He hitched up his skirt that had nothing underneath. “I may or may not have already opened myself up before hand so we can get started faster.” Tommo smiled innocently, placing the vibe at his entrance. 

Harry began pumping his shaft faster, moaning out for the boy on the screen. Harry watched closely as TommoTwink19 flicked the switch to turn it on and started to push it into his little hole; Harry’s hand moved faster as Louis moans got louder and the dildo wasn't even fully in himself yet.

Once Tommo pushed the vibrating dildo as far as he could, he reached on of his hands up to play with one of his nipples. Tommo moaned out and slowly started to pump the navy blue dildo in and out of his hole, the vibrations making it so much more intense. 

Harry groaned at how Tommo’s hole sucked in the dildo, how Tommo’s moans echoed through the speakers and how Tommo’s face scrunched up in pleasure, Harry knew, like every month, he wasn't going to last very long.

Tommo began to speed up, pumping the dildo in and out faster and faster, turning his head to the side and biting his lips in an attempt to stay quieter but failing. He paused for a moment to turn up the vibrations to the highest setting, letting out a high pitched whine once he did so.

Harry was now jerking his hand as fast as he could, staring at the boy pleasuring himself and coming undone. 

Tommo was close, so close to his climax and just searching for that one little spot that would make him hit it but just couldn't seem to find it. He was letting out little desperate whines because of it and little moans at how good it felt even though he couldn't; until he did and he was done for. He came with a low moan, his back arching up into the air and his breathing ragged.

Harry watched the twink cum and it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen hands down. He wanted it tattooed to his eyelids so he could see it every time he closed his eyes. Harry felt the heat pooling in the pit in his stomach so he sped up and a few second later he was squirting all over his tummy; he continued to stroke himself slowly, coming down from his high. He watched the boy on the screen pump the dildo a few more times before pulling it out and switching it off.

“I hoped you all enjoyed that ‘cause I know I did.” Tommo breathed out, clearly out of breath. “Well I gotta go get cleaned up now and get to bed, I’ll see you lot next month. I’m already planning something special! Bye!” And then the boy was gone and Harry closed his eyes. Exhausted, he closed his laptop and pulled the covers over his self; not caring about the mess he had on him. I’ll clean it up in the morning, he thought before he was soundly asleep.

-

Harry awoke in the morning with his flat mate, Niall, beating on his door. “Harry, are ya up? I need ya to go to the store for me!” Niall yelled through the door, Harry sighed, looking at his clock on the bedside table. 8:24 in the morning, what could Niall possibly want from the store at this time in the morning?

Harry climbed out of bed and walked over to his door, which Niall was still banging on, and opened it. “What do you want from the store at this time in the morning Niall?” Harry spoke in his morning voice, clearly annoyed for being woken up. 

Niall’s face was full of shock as he looked up and down at Harry; Harry was confused before he remembered what he exactly did last night. His eyes widened and he slammed the door shut, embarrassed. “I’ll go to the store for whatever you want for a month if you never speak of this again.” Harry stated through the door.

“Deal, now go get some eggs.” Niall said and Harry heard him walk away, sighing to himself again he grabbed some tissues and a new shirt and cleaned himself up. Slipping on his shoes he walked out of his room.

-

Harry walked to the front of the store with a carton of eggs, searching for a register that was open when he saw one; he walked over and his jaw nearly dropped at who he saw working the register. It was him, the boy he had been jacking off to for almost a year now, standing just a few feet away from him. What should he say, what the hell should he even do!?

He slowly walked over and laid his eggs down, pulling out some money. “Did you find your items okay?” Tommo-Louis his name tag said, he finally knows the boys name!- said. Harry cleared his throat, “Uh, yes.” 

They fell into silence as Tommo-Louis scanned the eggs and Harry paid; Harry was just about to walk away before he let what he had been thinking in his head slip.“I enjoyed watching you last night TommoTwink19.” And with a wink and smile he was walking out of the stored, not looking back on the surprised look on Louis’ face. He couldn’t believe what he just did though.


	2. TommoTwink - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please tell me you aren’t going to come kidnap me now and kill me now that you know where I work.” Louis said, half jokingly, half worried; letting his head fall downwards. Harry smiled and snorted out a laugh.  
> “That actually wasn’t on my mind,” Louis rose his head, a questioning look on his face, waiting for Harry to continue. “Was actually gonna come back and ask you for your number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took forever.... Sorry! My laptop got taken away for like two weeks but here is the long waited chapter two!!! I hope you enjoy it, it took me forever to write, 12 hours to be exact. This also isn't very well edited so i am sorry about that but yeah, enjoy.

Harry was climbing into his car when a hand landed on his shoulder; he turned around seeing him. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for Tom-Louis, to catch his breath so he could speak and after a minute he did.  
“Please tell me you aren’t going to come kidnap me now and kill me now that you know where I work.” Louis said, half jokingly, half worried; letting his head fall downwards. Harry smiled and snorted out a laugh.  
“That actually wasn’t on my mind,” Louis rose his head, a questioning look on his face, waiting for Harry to continue. “Was actually gonna come back and ask you for your number.” Harry smiled cheekily, letting his dimples show. Louis’ hid his smile underneath a frown.  
“What if I didn’t give it to you? What if you’re only asking me for it so you can put it on the internet?” Louis crossed his arms, standing up straighter.  
“Well, then I was going to ask you out on a date.” Harry replied smoothly, putting his hands in his pockets. Louis quirked an eyebrow at that, mouth twisting to the side.  
Louis hummed, “And what would we do on this date?” Harry eyes widened in surprise, he was about to say something before Louis cut him off. “If I said yes.” Louis finished.  
“Well I’d take you out to a fancy restaurant, let you order anything you’d like, I’d pay of course. Then take you back to mine so we could watch a movie and maybe cuddle.”  
Louis thought for a moment, would it be smart to go on a date with a complete stranger, who is very attractive, who you just met who watches you get off every month. Probably not but when has Louis ever been smart?  
“Hmm, pick me tomorrow when I get off?” Louis said beginning to turn around so he could go back inside.  
Harry started jumping around like a little school girl, he had a date with Louis. He, Harry Styles had a date, with Louis! Harry was about to hop back into his car when he realized that he didn’t know when Louis got off of work.  
He turned back to the entrance, seeing Louis still walking his way over there so he yelled, “Louis, what time do you get off?”  
“’Bout time you realized,” Louis shouted back, back still turned to him, still walking. “Six o’clock, don’t be late!”  
Harry shut his car door, squealing like a little child on Christmas morning. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.  
-

“Niall, Niall, Niall!” Harry yelled, slamming the door shut, running through out the flat trying to find him. “What is it, Harry?” emerging from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes. “What took you so long by the way?” 

They now stood in the middle of the kitchen, Harry jumping around the room and Niall standing in the door way, confused. Niall grabbed Harry by the arm when he went by him, stopping him from jumping around like a crazy person. “What did you want and where are my eggs?”

“Your eggs are sitting on the counter,” Niall leaned to the side, nodding his head in agreement. “But they don’t matter right now. Guess who has a date with someone they have been obsessed with for a while now…” Harry practically yelled in excitement. 

Niall raised his eyebrows in confusion, “Who…?” walking past Harry so he could start cooking his eggs. Harry jumped on Niall’s back, stopping him. “Me you idiot!” Harry screamed in his ear.

Niall threw Harry off his back, turning around to face him, clutching his ear. “Ow, you twat! And what are you talking about? Who are you obsessed with?”

Harry blushed, looking down at his feet mumbling something, “What was that Harry?” Harry sighed, looking up at Niall. “The camboy guy… I saw him working at the store and things happened and now I have a date with him!” Harry said cheerily, smiling brightly.

“Harry, are you sure this guy isn’t a creep or something? What if he’s gonna kill you on your date?” Niall said, sighing. 

“He isn’t going to kill me! Because he asked me if I was going to kill him! Don’t worry! He isn’t going to do anything!” Harry said defensively. Niall shook his head, cracking his eggs on the side of the pan. “Whatever Harry, just be safe, ya?”

“I will Niall, don’t worry.” Harry replied, starting to walk out of the kitchen. “And Niall? Could you maybe leave the flat from seven thirtyish to around midnight? Thanks!” Harry slammed his door, not giving Niall anytime to say no. 

Harry laid back down on his bed, drifting back to some well needed slumber. Tomorrow was going to be perfect, he just knew it.

-

Harry woke up again around three pm that day, still remembering what had had happened this morning. Smiling he went on with the rest of his day, doing his laundry, making sure he washed his favorite black skinny jeans and red, plaid shirt. He wanted to look nice for Louis. Next he did the dishes, then swept and moped the floors, dusted around the house, cleaned up his room and made Niall clean his and by nine thirty the whole house was spotless. All ready for Louis tomorrow, Harry sighed, laying out his clothes and then slipping into his pajamas. Tomorrow was most likely going to be the best day of his life and he just couldn’t wait.

-

Harry woke up around noon the next day, feeling nervous as he began to get ready for the day. Today was his date, he should be excited but he wasn’t. All of his thoughts were crashing down on him. 

What if Louis didn’t like him? What if he screwed the date up by being his awkward self? What if Louis didn’t find him funny, just lame and boring? What if he made fun of how slow he talked? Harry shook his head, trying to make his thoughts go away. He was going to have fun tonight and nothing was going to stop him!

Harry showered, brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and got dressed all by two fifty-five; he squirted some of his favorite cologne on his neck before walking out of the bathroom. He still had about three hours left so he started to watch to watch some TV. About an hour an a half later he checked the clock hanging up on his wall, four fifteen. He groans, this day is going by too slowly.

Harry stands up from the couch, walking outside so he can pass the time. He walks around, seeing little kids playing, smelling the flowers, breathing in the fresh air and just taking in the beautiful day. He walks around till five thirty before he heads back home so he can get into his car and head over to the store.

-

Harry pulled into the parking lot at six o’clock on the dot. He turned his car off, opening up his door and hoping out to go let Louis know he was here and on time. He smoothed out his clothes and pushed back his hair for like the millionth time that day before walking inside, he accidently bumps into someone on the way in and when he looks up he sees that it’s Louis. 

“Woah there curly!” Louis laughs, grabbing Harry’s arm so he doesn’t fall. “Uh, sorry Louis, should’ve been looking.” Harry rubs the back of his neck, “Was just coming in to say that I was here… And on time.” Harry adds, giving Louis a nervous smile.

“Don’t be so nervous Haz, it’s just a date, now let’s go.” Louis says, poking fun at Harry but all he can do is smile at the pet name.

Harry leads Louis out to his car, opening up the passenger door for him like a gentleman and smiling back as Louis smiles at him. Harry runs around to the driver side, hopping in and starting the car heading to best restaurant he could think of, Rosso’s.

“So, where are we going to eat?” Louis asks a few minutes into the drive, playing around with his thumbs. “It’s a secret, but don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll like the place.” Harry replied, turning his head and smiling. They resumed silence right after until the reached the place. Louis’ eyes lighted right up as he saw the sign, “This is my favorite restaurant! How did you know?” Louis said excitedly, jumping up and down in his seat. 

“Lucky guess? Now let’s go inside and eat, shall we?” Louis nodded and climb out of the car. They walked inside and Harry gave the hostess his name and he led them back to a table for two with no one around. Harry pulled out Louis’ chair for him and then pushed it back it once he was seated and then sat himself.

Their waitress came seconds later, “What would you two boys like to have to drink?” She said and smiled politely, holding up her note book and pen. “Uh, I’ll have some water please?” Harry said before looking over at Louis, “I’ll have the same as well.” The waitress nodded before heading back to the kitchen to get their drinks.

“So tell me about yourself Harry since you already know a bit about me I’m assuming.” Louis said, trying to start a conversation. Harry blushed; he got what Louis was referring too. “Uhm, well my name is Harry Styles, I have one sister, I’m 18, my home town is cherisher, I work at a bakery and I live in a flat with my best mate… That’s pretty much the basics…”

Louis’ nodded, taking in the information, taking a sip of his water as the waitress laid it down, thanking her. “Well, I think it’s only fair for you to tell me something embarrassing about yourself since you know what my part time job is to make it even.” Louis smiled, probing his elbows on the table and sitting his hands on his face, blinking his eyelashes. Harry chuckled, “Well um, one summer my friend dared to jump a fence naked and my um, dick got caught in it and they had to call my mom and the fire department to help get it out…”

Louis laughed out loud, putting his hand over his face to try and stifle it. Harry’s cheeks burned red, it wasn’t exactly a very pleasing moment for him. Half the neighborhood was their watching. After a couple a minutes Louis laughter died down and he spoke again, “So now that you told me that very embarrassing story I will tell you a bit more about myself. My name is Louis Tomlinson, I have five sisters, my parents are divorced, I’m 19, my home town is Doncaster and well you know my jobs.”

Harry nodded, looking up as the waitress comes back. They order their food and eat and chat some more with in an hour before heading out the door and back into Harry’s car, heading back to Harry’s flat.

-

“What movie do you want to watch? I have almost every single one you could possible think of.” Harry asked, looking through all of the movies him and Niall owned. “Do you have grease? Because I absolutely love that movie!” Louis replied, hopeful.

Harry grabbed it, holding it up for Louis to see, “Yup, just let me put it in and make some popcorn for us and then we’ll get started, okay?” Louis nodded, getting comfortable on the couch, waiting for Harry to come back. A few minutes later Harry came back, handing the bowl of popcorn to Louis, pressing play and sitting beside him.

Half way through the movie the popcorn was gone and they were cuddled up against each other, a blanket covering them so they stayed warm as they continued to watch but Harry wasn’t really watching, just glancing at Louis every couple of minutes; taking in every reaction even though he’d probably seen this movie dozens of times since it was his favorite. Harry just smiled lovingly, this date was actually going better then he thought.

Maybe an hour or so later the movie was over and they were back to talking a bit before Louis had to leave. 

“So you had only seen the greatest of all movies once before tonight?” Louis gasped in shock, putting his hand over his chest jokingly. Harry laughed, shaking his head. “Yes, that is true. Does that bother you?” Harry quirked his eyebrow.

“What if it does Styles? What would ya do about it?” Louis taunted, leaning forward. “I’d kiss you so you would shut up about it.” Harry said, joking around. 

“Kiss me then.” Louis said seriously, looking at Harry. Harry’s eyes widened, “What?” He choked out; Louis stepped forward, standing a few inches away from Harry. “I said kiss me then.” And who was Harry to say no to that? Harry placed his hands on Louis’ cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and slow and perfect; Louis’ lips faintly tasted like the chicken he had had at dinner and the kiss was everything Harry had dreamed of. They pulled away, smiling at each other like idiots.

Louis pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Harry’s hand, writing his number on it. “Goodbye curly, call me. I would love to do this again.” Louis winked, walking out the door. Harry was smitten.

-

As the months passed Harry and Louis went on more dates and they were now boyfriends. Louis had asked Harry out after their fifth or so date. After a month of dating Louis had quit his job as a camboy, making Harry happier knowing he would be the only one to see his boyfriend naked now. They had their first time that night, making love as the music played and the candles fire began to go out. It was absolutely perfect. After three more months they moved into a flat together. Harry had said his goodbye to Niall, Niall crying but not wanting to admit it. Harry had promise he would visit all the time and Louis agreed. He and Niall had become friends. And now here they were today, cuddling under the covers just waking up for the day.

“Come on Lou,” Harry spoke, morning voice making him sound rougher. “We got to get up a shower, we both have work.” Louis groaned turning away from Harry, Harry sighed; Louis was always a pain in the ass to wake up in the morning. “I’ll give you a blow job.” Harry said in a sing-song voice. Louis’ head popped up, looking over at Harry before getting out of bed. Harry smirked, worked like a charm.

Harry and Louis climb into the shower, letting the hot water run over them as they kissed. “I love you.” Harry said against Louis’ lips, rejoining them back after. They pulled away again a minute or so after, Harry grabbing the bottle of shampoo so he could wash Louis’ hair. Louis hummed as Harry massaged his hair, “Love you too.”

Harry raked his fingers through Louis hair, making sure it was all nice and clean before helping Louis rinse it. Harry poured some body wash into his hands and started to rub Louis’ shoulders, he washed down his back and then his chest. His hands coming back around to his back so he could rub his hands over Louis’ bum, giving it a little squeeze before continuing on. He grabbed a hold of his dick and tugged on it a few times, listening to Louis breath hitch. He pushed Louis under the shower head, letting him rinse off before turning him around to face him. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, hands making their way down to his bum, squeezing it. Harry placed random kisses all over Louis’ chest, going down to his tummy till he was kneeling down on his knees. He rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, eyeing Louis’ cock hungrily before using one hand to grab a hold of it so he could kiss the tip. Louis grabbed a fist full of Harry’s curls, yanking his head back making him groan out. “No teasing,” Louis growled, shoving Harry’s mouth back to his dick. “Take it all in, now.” Harry opened his mouth to obey Louis only for Louis to shove it completely in making Harry choke, trying to relax his throat as Louis continued to fuck it raw.

After a few seconds Harry’s throat was fully relaxed, letting Louis use him as a toy. Harry swirled his tongue around the head when Louis stopped, sucking on it like it was a lollypop. Harry put his hand on Louis’ hips, using the other one to grab his prick, licking the veins underneath. Pressing opened mouth kisses all over, sucking to make Louis whimper. 

He could tell Louis was close when he reattached his hands onto Harry’s hair, forcing him to take all of him back in his mouth. Harry gladly took him all in like the cock slut he was. Louis thrusted his hips back in forth, letting the warmth of Harry’s mouth take it all in and let it all back out. Louis hips stilled as he came, Harry swallowing every drop, licking the slit to make sure he got all of it he let it drop; standing back up to face Louis, kissing him to let him taste himself, Louis moaned.

“I really love you.” Louis said when they pulled apart, resting their foreheads together. “I’m glad you came to the store that morning and scared the shit out of me.” They both laughed, kissing each others lips again. “Me too, me too.” Harry spoke softly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. 

He’s glad he was brave enough to do it; his life wouldn’t have been perfect otherwise. It’s perfect now though and that’s all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it!? I hope you did! Please leave comments and kudos, they really make me smile! Also comment something else you would like me to write, I'm always open to prompts! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Was that shit? I hope you at least liked it. If you did i really do enjoy kudos! And comments! So pretty please? Part two will be coming soon!


End file.
